The Untold Story of DJ Jazzman
by Demolition Angel
Summary: The title says it all! Warnings: Slight citrus, fluff Yaoi! [Part 1 of 3]


This is the 1st installment in a 3 part ficcie that I'm currently working on. The idea for this fic came to me at a most unusual time: I was on MSN, listening to the Foo Fighters song 'Darling Nikki' while talking to a friend – also by the name of Nikki!

If you've heard the song... the fic is self explanatory. If you haven't... well ... enjoy!

WARNINGS:  
Anti-Elmo content  
Hinted shounen-ai  
Some coarse language (told you it starts out easy)

* * *

**...Part 1/3: Reminiscence...**

**

* * *

**_  
Jazzman's POV (naturally)_

My job's not exactly what you'd call a great successful career. This is of course in despite the fact that I work for the world's greatest sporting organization, I travel all over the world and my face is plastered all over people's television screens.

It's not all glitz and glam ya know?

Firstly, they pay I get's pretty shitty for a TV personality. I have no actual address and all my rides from continent to continent are paid for by the people I work for and are strictly 'business only'!

I also never get recognized on the street. BUT some 12-year-old kid that substituted some lesser known low class blader because his aunt's sister's kid's friend's dog had a broken leg and he had to go with it to get an operation- does!

Kinda really pisses me off sometimes. But then again, many things do. As you can see I'm very cynical sometimes. But no-one really cares, do they? They might if I were dead. Key word: 'might'! Too bad I'm not some suicidal maniac who's willing to find out! Emo... or whatever it's called nowadays. Odd word, that is. Emo. Reminds me of Elmo. Not really a big fan of his. There's just something that disturbs me about the red critter. It disturbs me about as much as this fly that's struggling to stay alive in my coffee right now. The same coffee that I was just about put to my lips and drink.

Don't know how the little guy got in there... or maybe it's a girl! Who knows with insects, anyways?

.-0-.

I decide to leave my coffee and head towards the BBA center. I check my watch. It's three o'clock. I still have an hour and a half 'til the next match starts.

The walk over to the center takes about fifteen minutes. I decide to walk slowly to kill some time

As I'm walking pas the park, I see some younger kids beyblading. (they couldn't be older than 9 or 10. They were probably even younger than that.) I'm thinking, _maybe some day I'll be announcing one of their names at a big-time official BBA match..._

One particular kid catches my attention. He's taller than most of his little friends (or maybe opponents), he's got silvery hair and he's standing pretty proud and smug among the rest of them. Around him is a small group of kids- all with busted blades. One girl's crying. The smug kid picks up his own blade, says something to the others which stirs them up a bit and then he walks off. As he's leaving he notices me gazing at him. He flashes me a _'what're you lookin' at old man?_' look and continues on his way.

As he was looking at me for that brief moment I got to have a glimpse of his eyes. They were the most unusual color. They were sort of brown- but they weren't. They were kind of reddish and had a wild glimmer in them.

As I was looking at the kid, little gears in my head shifted into place and told me just _why_ this particular boy managed to grab my attention so easily.

The situation he was in... the way he stood... the eyes...

They all reminded me of something – Someone actually. Someone that I don't really want to think about now and that I want to get out of my head right now!

But it's not happening. This is because the more I try not to think of him- the more I end up thinking of him. I mean not him... that someone that the kid reminded me of--- okay so the mystery's lost! It's a guy! Well it'd be a bit weird if a little boy reminded me of a woman...

Anyways, if you put 2 and 2 together you can slowly start to figure out who I'm reminded of, without being too confused by my last thought/statement.

.-0-.

I continue walking along. It's hot outside. It's the middle of July so it's no surprise really. A few memories spring into my mind. None of them good.

The fist happened in July a few years back. It was of my last steady girlfriend leaving me. Her name was Sharon and I'll never forget her. She was beautiful.

She was very high-maintenance, but I didn't mind. I was lucky to have her. She was so sweet and so pretty... Other men noticed too. And so she slept with as many of them as she could manage.

She ended up marrying some 65-year-old multi millionaire last year. I never went to the wedding, even though I was invited.

This brings me to the next memory playing in my mind right now. This one happened two days after my beloved Sharon left me. I was depressed. So in hopes of forgetting about her, I decided to go to work.

Pretty stupid idea, I know.

It was a dull day and I think that my superiors noticed my lack of enthusiasm when I announced the bladders and stuff. The audience, I  
think felt the same way as I did. It continued that way for a while until the last group was up.

While their spectators were falling asleep in their seats, the group of bladers launched their beyblades and started to attack each other (in the bowl with the blades, that is). There was a total of 16 of 'em and it started out like every other battle that day. Dull and boring as hell! It was just a bunch of round spinny things hitting each other in half of a hollow sphere.

It was then that I heard the audience rouse and start to pay attention to the battle going on in the dish. I soon saw why. There was this shiny, red, comet-like thingy zooming around the dish knocking all the blades everywhere and trash them in the process.

It took me a moment, and then I realized that the comet-thing was in fact a beyblade!

I spotted the one I supposed was its owner pretty quickly as he was very calm and collected and was just looking at the dish and  
following the red comet blade with his eyes.

Among the others he stood to the left of me. Tall, smug and proud.

The rest of the kids stood there wondering what the hell was going on. By the time they figured it out, he had abolished all their beyblades – and half the dish!

He then looked at me, waiting for me to do my job. I did. I announced him, Kai Hiwatari, the winner. And then, I looked into his eyes and they startled me. They were unlike any other I had ever seen in my miserable little life. They were the most unusual color. Not brown, but sort of reddish. Maroon, I believe it's called. They had the piercing effect – like they could see right through you, read your mind and see your deepest and darkest secrets and fears. They had a violent shine to them which to me made them alluring, irresistible... beautiful.

That was just a weird moment in my life. I literally froze when this kid looked at me. He was probably about 13 or 14 then.

That particular memory dates back 4 years... today I think. I haven't forgotten about it yet - and well, the events that followed it ensured that I don't forget about that day for a long time to come.

I'm not proud of any of them!

* * *

A/N: That's it for part 1! Stay tuned for part 2 which shall be put up as soon as I get around to typing it up! The rating will go up a bit due to the :ahem: pedophilia that shall take place! 

Until then, reviews are cherished!


End file.
